Under the Umbrella
by Yeo-Rin
Summary: Saat hujan mengguyur kota Tokyo. Mereka—Karin dan Kazune—berjalan bersama di bawah sebuah payung./Special fanfiction to Rin-chan's Birthday!/Mind to RnR?


_**Hello everyone! **_**_Yuri _**_**is back! **_**Heheh... Maaf untuk yang nunggu fanfic Ice Cream. Kami—Yuri dan Rin—masih sibuk dengan beberapa hal. Tapi kami usahakan akan segera di update kok. **

**Hari ini ulang tahunnya Rin-**_**chan **_**loh! Selamat ulangan tahun Rin-**_**chan! **_**Yuri cuma bisa ngado ini. Semoga Rin-**_**chan**_** suka**__**Maaf kalau **_**feel**_**-nya kurang dapet ne T^T Habis Yuri kurang **_**feel **_**nulis ****hari ini. **_**Gomen ne!**_

* * *

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

_**Special fanfiction to Rin's Birthday!**_

* * *

Langit kota Tokyo terlihat gelap karena gumpalan mendung. Mentari yang awalnya bersinar dengan cerah kini menghilang dibalik mendung. Karin menarik napas panjang dan segera menapak keramik putih sepanjang lorong sekolahnya tergesa. Sesekali ia menabrak beberapa orang dan segera mengumamkan kata maaf.

Peluh membasahi pelipis Karin saat angin berderu dengan lembut. Sesekali buku yang ada didekapanya nyaris jatuh hingga ia harus memperlambat langkahnya. Karin menoleh ke arah kanan. Menatap sebuah kaca panjang yang membatasi lorong sekolah dengan taman sekolah. Mendung kian bergumul di langit, mendakan hujan akan tiba.

Derap langkah Karin tergema bersahutan dengan langkah beberapa siswa-siswi Sakura Gaoka yang tergesa pulang. Karin menarik ujung bibirnya saat ia sudah menatap gerbang sekolahnya yang tinggi menjulang. Segera langkahnya dipercepat. Baru saja selangkah ia menapak halaman sekolah. Beberapa rintik air jatuh tepat di atasnya.

**DREEES—**dalam hitungan beberapa detik segera hujan tiba. Karin berbalik dan berlari kecil ke bibir pintu sekolahnya. Ia mendongak menatap langit dan mendengus. Hujan kian deras membasahi bumi. Sesekali angin kencang berhembus.

"Kenapa harus hujan sih!" bibir kecil Karin mengumamkan kekesalanya. Ia segera membalik tas hitamnya. Tanganya segera masuk ke dalam tas. Merogoh mencari suatu barang yang dapat ia gunakan saat hujan.

Senyum lebar segera memenuhi wajah Karin saat ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, sebuah payung. Segera ia mengeluarkan payung itu dan membukanya dengan lebar. Baru saja ia melangkah selangkah. Sebuah suara terdengar menyuruhnya untuk menahan gerakanya.

"Karin! Tunggu sebentar!" teriak seorang diiringi dengan derap langkah yang cepat menuju arah Karin. Karin menoleh ke belakang. Iris _emerald_-nya membulat menatap siapa sosok itu.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) ****© Koge-Donbo**

**Under the Umbrella ****© Mayuri KazuRin**

**Warning : AU, Deskripsi aneh, OOC, OC, Typo bertebaran, De Es Be.**

* * *

"Karin!" pria berambut _blonde_ yang menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Karin memainkan tanganya di depan wajah Karin. "Hei! Kau dengar aku?" ia kian keras mengibaskan tanganya di depan wajah Karin.

"Hanazono Karin?!" ia sedikit memekik karena merasa diabaikan. Bagai kembali dalam kesadaran yang utuh Karin menoleh menatap sosok itu seraya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"A—Ah! _Nani _Kazune-_kun?_" suara polos itu terdengar. Pria berambut _blonde—_Kazune Kujyou—mendesah pelan. Ia segera menarik Karin dan juga payungnya untuk memanyungi dirinya sebelum ia basah total.

"Kita pulang bersama ya! Rumah kita kan bersebelahan," ucapnya lalu segera menarik tangan Karin. "Ayo cepat! Aku sedang tak ingin berurusan dengan _Kazuners!_" seru Kazune sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Karin mengerjap beberapa kali dan segera mengimbangi langkah lebar Kazune. Sejenak Karin mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah sekolah. Beberapa siswi yang notabenya adalah _Kazuners _mendelik tajam ke arah Karin. Mereka memberikan _deathglare _terbaiknya pada Karin. Karin segera mengalihkan pandanganya. Bulu kudunya berdiri karena tatapan _Kazuners_. _'Mereka akan membunuhku besok!' _fantasi-fantasi liar segera memenuhi pikiranya.

Karin menarik napas panjang. Sepertinya ia besok harus mempersiapkan mentalnya bukan? Siapa yang akan menyangka apa yang akan _Kazuners _lakukan pada Karin besok?

* * *

Jalanan kota Tokyo terlihat sesak dengan banyak orang yang berjalan dengan genggaman payung. Karin tersenyum kecil sambil menatap beberapa jalan yang terisi oleh kubangan air. Ia mendongak menatap langit dan tersenyum kecil. Hujan masih menguyur kota Tokyo tapi sudah tak sederas tadi. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah Kazune.

"Kenapa kau? Ada yang salah?" tanya Kazune dan melirik Karin dengan ekor matanya. Karin segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Diam. Kembali lagi tak ada pembicaraan yang terbuka.

"U—Um Kazune-_kun_. Kenapa kau tak pulang dengan Kazusa?" tanya Karin pelan tapi ragu.

Kazune menatap tajam Karin. Ini yang Karin tidak suka saat seperti. Padangan Kazune seperti pandangan yang mengintimindasi dirinya. Karin segera menoleh ke samping dan mengarahkan tanganya untuk menadah air hujan. Ia mencoba untuk tenang walau seberanya ia takut jika Kazune marah karena ucapanya.

"Kau tak suka pulang bersamaku?!" lengkingan Kazune terdengar menyeramkan bagi Karin. Karin segera menjatuh air yang ia tadahkan dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Bu—Bukan begitu!" Karin menyanggah. Iris _sapphire _Kazune menatap Karin dan mengintimindasi. Karin menarik napas panjang dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sejenak ia memutar pikiranya untuk mencari alasan yang pas. "A—Aku hanya heran saja!" ucapan itu segera terlontar dari Karin.

Kazune menarik napas panjang. Ia mengarahkan tangan kananya untuk menadah air hujan. Kazune menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Jadi begitu," kalimat sederhana itu terucap Kazune. Kazune menoleh ke arah Karin. Segera ia mengayunkan tangan kananya yang berisi air ke arah Karin.

"YAA! Apa yang kau lakukan Kazune?!" Karin menjerit kecil saat rok hitamnya basah karena cipratan air hujan Kazune. Kazune terkekeh pelan. Karin mendengus sebal dan menghentakan kakinya di aspal basah.

Segera kedua tangan Karin ditangkupkan. Setelah air hujan penuh dalam hitungan beberapa detik, Karin segera melempar air itu ke arah Kazune. Kemeja putih Kazune yang awalnya mulai kering kembali basah lagi. Karin segera tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan dan ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kazune.

"Sekarang kita impas!" ucapnya riang dan dijawab Kazune dengan mendengus sebal.

* * *

Disinilah mereka—Karin dan Kazune—terdiam di depan rumah Karin. Mereka saling bertatapan. Kini payung Karin berada dalam genggaman Karin. Karin mengerjap beberapa kali. Kazune masih saja kukuh berdiri di depanya. Kazune menarik napas panjang. Ia mengarahkan jemari panjangya untuk merapikan poni Karin yang sedikit berantakan.

Karin merasa kaku. Beberapa debaran aneh terasa di jantungnya. Karin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Rona pipinya kini menjadi merah. Ia yakin jika Kazune dapat melihat pipinya yang sudah merah sempurna. Karin mengeratkan tanganya pada genggaman payungnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu Karin?" bisik Kazune pelan lalu berlari ke rumahnya yang berada di samping kanan rumah Karin. Karin terdiam dengan iris _emerald_-nya yang membulat utuh.

Beberapa debaran aneh memenuhi rongga dada Karin. Karin terdiam. Rintik hujan menjadi _backsound _suara kesunyianya. Karin menundukan kepalanya pelan. "Jadi Kazune-_kun _menyukaiku?" bisiknya pelan.

* * *

**Next or End**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**What do you think?**_

_**RnR okay!**_


End file.
